


Twaddle

by Kolarov



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, the kind of stuff i write while depression eats my soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolarov/pseuds/Kolarov
Summary: Sehun is a writer who's nothing if he's not in hell, that's why he falls in love with his companion from work who drives him home everyday.





	Twaddle

**Author's Note:**

> i was supposed to finish my previous work but instead i got depressed for a week and couldn't write anything so i finally turned those bitter days to a shitty piece of work please don't hate me.

He watched him, smiling to the sky with his eyes closed, while wind penetrated through his dark, black hair. Allowing his eyes to enjoy the incredible scene next to him

 

Sehun had been writing poems and love-letters for many years, but there was always a gap between Yixing and his will to write, it was almost impossible to describe that man with few words, Sehun didn't want to exaggerate and put himself in such situation, but it was just too hard to ignore.

 

"Today was nasty, I can't believe we finally finished the project we've been working on for months" Yixing said in relief, resting his head against the seat.

Sehun remained silent. Something he usually would do whenever he's in Yixing's car, driving him home with no complains. Even though they lived far away from each other, Yixing called it a duty, always happy to accompaniment him, unaware that each ride was an agony to Sehun, yet so pleasing -a bitter pleasure-.  
-

 

"love me and leave me and then let me be, I'll draw you in ink if I thought it'd work, I'd buy you oceans if you'd only hurt me and I'd steal you all the rivers just hold me and let me be, please mistreat me and put me through hell, I'm a writer whose nothing if he's not in hell, would you love me and leave me with something to write"  
The words he rhymed rolled out of his tongue, while tapping with his pen against his note-book.

 

"I love it, even though- it's too hard for me to understand, but still" Yixing said without moving his eyes off the road.

 

"I can't believe that your poor soul has to listen to me shitting around with my mouth" Sehun exclaimed anxiously, smile growing on his lips.

 

"You mean curing my poor soul" Yixing said, he emphasizes, his voice softening to nearly inaudible.

 

Sehun grumbled in response, shifting on his seat uncomfortably when a group of emotions slapped him. 

 

When Yixing looked at him, Sehun would move his eyes away, disgusted of himself, trying desperately to shake the fantasies off his head. Why would he let himself go through that? Like driving on an edge of a cliff, or was it just another sacrifice for the sake of love? 

He hated himself, for making that smile fade off Yixing's face. Got replaced with- concern, discount, or just- annoyance? Sehun's anxiety grew even bigger.  
When Yixing's eyes pierced him, unthinkingly jostling his arm and unaware that he'd shaken the younger man's tiny world a bit, was enough to cause an army of butterflies clapping their wings inside his stomach.

 

"it's not a compliment" Yixing shrugged.

-

"A world he entered gallantly, a long series of sterile years, extreme fringe, that anyone would singe, the feelings off the day they'd get. Too dark, that anyone would get off the track, and run fast to attack, their hearts from the back" Sehun said, almost unconscious.

 

That what everyone would do, but what about Yixing, what could he do?

The older man listened carefully and smiled, barely prevented himself from shouting encouraging words to his poet companion. 

 

"Are you enjoying the ride?" Yixing asked instead, playful look on his childish features. It didn't fit him. Or at least that was what Sehun thought.

His imagination was always buzzing with Yixing's angelic face and nothing could replace that.

"Kind of" 

 

"Good, we might venture a little farther, better save your excitement!"

 

Sehun's lips pulled taut, unlike Yixing's, whose smile nestled on his face, shimmering and clenching, hard to describe.

A long silence seized the air; left the two anxious on a road they'd been surrounding with cars 

-

"He didn't know either; he busied himself, trying to enjoy the weather, hopefully a breeze of air would fly him nearer, somewhere he'd dreamed of the two of them together, such a wonder." he shook his head with glee, drumming with his hands against the glove-box. 

 

"Ah! You're just too good!" Yixing yelled, "Why don't you write it down?" he pointed at his empty note-book.

 

"No need, they're saved in my heart" Sehun smiled in gratitude, his eyes narrowed minutely and shifted side to side rapidly.

 

"Here you are, already getting excited, what did I just tell you?" Yixing chuckled mirthlessly and tapped his fingers against the steering-wheel. 

 

"I'll be excited as soon as you get us out of this traffic" he rolled his eyes and held his breath.

Yixing stole a glance at him and sighed.

 

"Am I- boring?" Sehun proclaimed his inner feelings out loud. 

Yixing looked at him, confused. Then smiled, it was so bright that Sehun's world got ravaged. 

 

"I'm sorry, I was just asking" 

Yixing watched the younger man titling his head down. 

 

"Shut up!" he yelled, punching his shoulder lightly.

 

"No need to play it off-" Sehun conveyed his regrets to him with his voice verging on the fond; he chuckled inside, enjoying the tease. He was a shark in disguise. 

 

"I can't believe you just said that!" Yixing said with an odd intensity of words, Sehun felt bad.

 

"Whatsoever, I'm hungry-"

 

"There's nothing in hand to do right now, we're in the middle of this- fucking traffic. Don't blame yourself for it" Yixing interrupted.

He justified, Sehun couldn't say anything so he just nodded and took a sharp breathe to calm his shaking heart.

"So- do you think I'm… boring?" 

Yixing asked after the annoying silence. Sehun paused and smirked clumsily. 

 

"No comment, I don't want to lose my loyal chauffeur"

 

"You're a piece of shit" 

 

"Nah, I'm THE shit"

-

"McDonald's- is this a joke?" Sehun cried out when Yixing parked the car and walked to him. 

 

"You said you were 'hungry'! Sorry for caring" Yixing couldn't help but mimic it  
Sehun spared a glance and sighed disgruntledly. A shudder passed through him when Yixing threw his arm around his shoulder, sidling up to him as they entered the place.

 

Sehun tried to breath, tried to breath, tried to b-  
That was a dead fish.

 

"The place is NOICE!" Yixing looked around. He tucked his free hand into his pocket, seemingly satisfied, unlike the younger man. His nerves were frazzled, and all the emotions of the past hour were converging into a single, sickening feeling

 

"I feel bad for you" Sehun carefully enunciated every word and rolled his eyes, and found himself unable to look at him again. He seated himself on the nearest chair next to the wall.

 

Yixing titled his head and sat in front of Sehun, peering at him as if he could see right through his head. The intensity of his gaze didn't mellow.

 

\- 

"That was my love, so- here you share those feelings too, O you don't even know, the time I waited to, hear these words from you"

 

"What?" Yixing said, chewing silently.

 

"Twaddle" Sehun said wryly, tightening his grip around his fork and bowed, hair falling into his eyes.

 

"It's not, that's some good shit- can you say it again?" Yixing's eyes lit up with excitement.

 

"Fuck off" Sehun rolled his eyes and sipped from his drink.

 

"Oh! At least let me save it on my phone!" he grabbed his phone from his pocket while chewing with a full mouth, it really got into his guts, Sehun had never been this proud.  
"Repeat" he placed his sandwich on the plate and fixed his position, "please!"

 

"I can write them for you, if you want me to-" he offered a hand and Yixing slapped it away, blubbering. 

 

"No, no need at all"

 

"Um- That was my love, so- here you share those feelings too, O you don't even know, the time I waited to, hear these words from you…" he said wryly, and then looked at Yixing who was smiling fondly to him, "Hey! You aren't even typing!" he cried out loudly. 

 

"I just wanted to hear it from you again," Yixing giggled and turned his phone off, "by the way, it's saved, in my heart, like the rest of your poems" he nestled a hand upon his chest with his lips pulled taut. Sehun flinched.

"One more question" Yixing said, broke the silence with the sound of his fork disturbing the people around them, Sehun grumbled under his breath, "Who's the lucky one?" he bent forward, tone lowering.

Sehun's eyes widened, his face was as red as the McDonald's crested logo on his bag.

 

"I told you, it was just- twaddle"

 

"Oh! You really are boring!" Yixing protested annoyingly.

 

"Told you" a thin smile stretched across Sehun's lips, as if he were faintly disappointed.

 

"So- these poems, you write and get laid for?"

 

"You're so disgusting! Don't say such stuff while I'm eating!"

Sehun cried out and threw his fork aside. Yixing chuckled loudly, face turning red.

 

"I'm sorry, I'm really curious" Yixing raised his palms with intent of defensing himself.  
"I'm jealous of whoever you write these poems for" he added, eyes locked on his companion.

 

"Meh…" Sehun barely gulped the food and moved his eyes away.  
Well, it burned. Not wasn't just his eyes that burned; it was every part of his body.

A delusional, stupid fucker flipped his life down and controlled it like a damned ball but- it was Sehun who gave him the remote and allowed him to control his emotions. And surely, he was the one who put him through hell. 

And Sehun pleaded for more. Cause without Yixing, Sehun was nothing.  
It has always been you; O you don't even know…

**Author's Note:**

> please don't hate me 2x
> 
> this part ("love me and leave me and then let me be, I'll draw you in ink if I thought it'd work, I'd buy you oceans if you'd only hurt me and I'd steal you all the rivers just hold me and let me be, please mistreat me and put me through hell, I'm a writer whose nothing if he's not in hell, would you love me and leave me with something to write") is based from the song: Hurt me by Keaton Henson.  
> it inspired me 
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
